droonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight of the Blue Serpent
Official Description Eric and his friends are on a mission! They must uncover the meaning of the treasure of the Orkins: A silver snowflake that cannot melt. Together, the kids travel to the ice fields of northern Droon. But the journey is long and dangerous. The kids' enemies are on their trail, and they'll stop at nothing to get the treasure. . . Chapters #Storm in the North #Ice bones #Hoodwinked! #The Great Ice Conflict #Strange Treasure #In the Underground #The Enchanted Room #Snow Racing! #The Green Flame #A Wizard's Duty Plot Summary Eric, Julie, Neal, Princess Keeah, Queen Relna, Max, Galen Longbeard, and the Orkins, Djambo and Mudji, are flying in the Dragonfly with its pilot, Friddle. The aircraft is currently over Droon's far north at the Paraneshi Iceway, home of the Nesh ice warriors. Max, Keeah, Julie, Neal, and Eric mull over the Treasure of the Orkins's powers and origin. According to Mudji, the treasure came into existence a century ago, when it fell from a mysterious blue serpent from a storm-filled portal. The treasure fell on some Ninns nearby, including Mudji, turning them into Orkins. Mudji kept it safe until Emperor Ko wrenched it from him, but Eric and his friends retrieved it in The Treasure of the Orkins, the previous book. However, Ko cursed it with this prophecy before he lost it to Eric: This tiny treasure will do no less than unite all the sons of Zara in a single place and time. A place and time when they are most vulnerable. And one of them...one of them...will fall... As the Dragonfly flies further north, Nesh warriors attack it, and Friddle is forced to crash-land the plane. Eric, Julie, Neal, Keeah, Galen, and Relna fight back against the icy soldiers. Eric reports that, ever since he got his magical powers back in Special Edition 5. Moon Magic, they have been much less potent than they used to be. After reporting this to Galen, they both hear a strange tapping noise. The party arrives at the place where the blue serpent fell: Krone, the village of the snowfolk. The group talks with Baggle, the leader of the snowfolk, and find that the serpent (and possibly its master) currently dwells underneath Krone, calling to be fixed. Eric says to Baggle that he thinks the treasure is the serpent's missing piece. As everyone discusses, Galen walks into an ice cave, towards a wall, keeps muttering to himself, and disappears magically straight through the wall. As Baggle, Djambo, and Mudji prepare to defend Krone against more Nesh warriors, they send the children out to rescue Galen. Baggle gives the kids sleds and tells them that the serpent master built the sleds and the village of Krone. The children assault the icy warriors, but lose the Treasure of the Orkins in the process. Eric and Neal get it back, but when Eric looks at the treasure, he sees a plain blue disc with a central knob and markings on its edge, not the ornate blue snowflake it previously looked like. Eric hears the strange tapping sound again, then finds that the ice beneath his feet is shifting away from everyone else. Then, he hears a magical voice that sounds similar to Galen's. The voice directs him to leap off a chasm, giving much the same instructions as Galen's mutterings. Eric reluctantly follows the voice's instructions, then finds himself in a miraculous situation--he is now on the blue serpent! Eric looks down at the serpent and notes that its wings are hinged and braced, but dismisses those as armour. He checks below the serpent and sees that it is currently flying over his own hometown. The serpent flies uncontrollably into a storm and into Droon, and as Eric struggles to regain control, a thunderbolt strikes the creature's neck and dislodges the Treasure of the Orkins from it. Afterwards, the vision fades and Eric finds himself in a dark chamber. The voice appears again and directs Eric towards a door in the chamber. Eric remembers Galen's last words as he goes through the door. Past the door is a much larger chamber, enchanted with strong magic and containing three birds on a giant silver tree. Its transparent ceiling provides a good view of the stars. Eric finds Galen in the room near the tree. They then find themselves sitting on the tree, and Eric thinks that the tree reminds him of the apple trees near his own house. Galen pulls out an icy scroll containing the serpent master's last written words. In the scroll, the serpent master wrote that he fell through the storm-filled sky and lost his memory. He eventually found his serpent again and got some "little ones" (the snowfolk) to search for the serpent's missing piece. He wrote with melancholy that until his serpent is complete and another storm arrives, he cannot return home. Eric hypothesizes that the serpent master gave him the vision of the blue serpent and led him to the enchanted room. Galen starts to think that the serpent master could be Urik, his lost brother, but Eric takes a look at the birds on the tree and the stars past the ceiling and announces that the serpent master is probably the Prince of Stars instead. It makes sense--the Prince of Stars has a nebulous past, lost his memory, and has three birds as friends. Galen clings onto that idea, rejecting the notion that Ko's prophecy could possibly be true. As the enchanted chamber vanishes around them, Eric and Galen find themselves in the snowy north again. They head towards Krone, reaching their friends and slogging through more Nesh warriors. The icicle soldiers, accompanied by Emperor Ko, pierce the village and invade Krone. As the rest of the party defends Krone, Galen and Eric head towards the serpent's actual chamber. Inside the chamber, there are still three birds and a silver tree, but this time, the blue serpent also rests at the tree's roots. Eric hears the magical voice one last time and sees that the chamber's ceiling is now open to the stormy sky. He implants the Treasure of the Orkins into the hole on the serpent, and the treasure reverts from a blue snowflake to the dial-faced disc it truly is. The Prince of Stars appears in the chamber, thanking Eric for curing his blue serpent. Eric interrogates him, but gets no clear answers from the amnesiac wanderer. The prince backs up the serpent master's memories, though, implying that he is indeed the serpent master. The other members of the party crash into the chamber, with Ko on their heels. Everyone hears the mysterious tapping noise one more time, and an elderly Lord Sparr, the source of that noise, soon arrives. Galen expresses his astonishment that his brother is now here, and Sparr responds that he has come to "atone for (his) sin" of stealing the Moon Medallion from his "noble brother" Urik. The old wizard continues that Urik chased him into a storm, then seems to recognize the Prince of Stars as Urik. Galen denies that the Prince of Stars and Urik are one and the same, even in the face of Ko's dire prophecy. As the Prince of Stars prepares to leave Droon, he hops on the blue serpent and calls for his three birds. Then, he shouts, "Serpent, imagine yourself a bird and fly, fly us back home!" (Note the similarity to Urik's words in Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes: "I imagine myself as a bird. It's simple.") Ko finally enters the room and shoots cursed icicles at Galen, Sparr, and the Prince of Stars. Keeah and Galen annihilate the icicle heading for the Prince of Stars, and Queen Relna destroys the icicle intended for Sparr. Eric struggles to blast the icicle aimed at Galen, but fails to produce a single magical spark. He decides to push Galen away from the icicle instead, but Ko's icy missile embeds itself into Eric's shoulder. As Eric falls unconscious, he sees the Prince of Stars's blue serpent fly into the storm--but it is now an airplane, not a serpent. Eric thinks the prince's plane reminds him of one in an old photograph of Eric's mother's ancestor, then he sees nothing and grows cold. Ko, Sparr, and Galen are shocked that Eric has fallen. Galen, in a rage, shoves Ko into a chasm. Ko enters the chasm and falls to his death. Keeah, Julie, Neal, Max, and Galen rush towards Eric, but it is too late. Galen and Keeah load Eric into the fixed Dragonfly and fly away from northern Droon, while Julie and Neal take the rainbow staircase to Eric's basement, their hearts heavy with fear. Ko may have fallen, but Eric is gone, too, and their lives in the Upper World may never be the same. Category:Books